To Have and To Hold
by WesternHeart
Summary: A temp secretary changes Gregs world forever Please review Chap 5 is upangst, angst, angst...keep the reviews comming
1. Grooms room

I don't own any of these characters. I wish I did though...then I'd be rolling in the cash...

**Chap. 1 Grooms Room**

Greg sat in the grooms room, one leg bouncing nervously. He shifted uncomfortably in his rented tux. All he could focus on was his shoes.

"You o.k. man?'"

Greg looked up to see where the voice came from.

"Nick. Yah, I'm just trying not to puke." Greg said in a pathetic voice.

"Whats to worry about? You know what she's gonna say."

"But what if she changes her mind?" Greg asked panicked "Haven't any of you seen the wedding singer? Adam Sandler gets left at the alter…it happens all the time. _Especially in Vegas_."

"Take a deep breath Greg." Grissom said in a calm tone. "After everything you two have been through I doubt Constance is going to walk out now."

Greg just went back to focusing on his shoes.

Nick leaned against the wall and smiled "Man she really turned the lab on it's ear when she showed up didn't she." He said in almost a wistful tone.

"M'hmn" Warrick grunted.

May 8th 2004

Greg walked into the lab nursing a much needed coffee. He passed the front desk and stopped short and backed up.

"You're not Julie." He said.

"You must be a CSI." The girl behind the desk said in a sarcastic tone looking up from her computer for a split second.

"Greg Sanders" He said holding out a hand.

The girl stood up and shook his hand with her multi-ringed hand "Constance" she said "Julie had her baby a month early so the temp agency sent me. She had a girl, named her Jocelyn." She added making a face as she said the babies name. "So you're Greg huh?" she said sizing him up "I can see that. As soon as the other secretaries saw me they said you and I would get on just fine."

Greg stood back and gave her the once over. She was defiantly his usual type. She had short black hair with red chunks running through it. In her nose was a little diamond nose ring. He had noticed with the disapproving face she had made earlier that her tongue was pierced. She was wearing a bright blue sweater that tied up just under her breasts over top of a black tank top. Her frame was small but not fragile. She sad her nails painted dark red with a silver French tip. He wished he could see through the desk at what else she had on but what he could see was what he was going to have to settle for at the moment.

"Well sorry to break your heart but I'm afraid I have other interests." He said holding his palms out as though it was out of his hands.

"I'm sure I'll get over it." She said as she sat back down. "Sara right?"

"What?"

"Sara is your other interest, right?"

"Man the secretaries sure talk fast don't they."

"She's the brunette with the…uh" she motioned to her teeth.

"Yah why?"

"Cause here she comes"

Greg turned to see Sara walking down the hall. He felt his hands start to get clammy.

"Oh…uh…" He stuttered.

Constance rolled her eyes "Follow my lead" she said getting up and coming around the desk.

She sat up on the desk and crossed her legs so that the black skirt he had longed to see earlier hiked up a little, exposing a little more of her well shaped legs. Leaning in she caressed his arm and than threw her head back in a laugh that almost convinced him that he had just told a joke.

Sara slowed her stride as she walked by and then picked up pace again.

"Mission accomplished." Constance said as she hopped off the desk.

"What?" Greg said not sure of what just happened.

"Now she will be thinking of you all day."

"Oh" Greg said with a bit of a smirk "Thanks"

"Any time" Constance said as she went back to her typing "Now you go join her in the break room and pretend like nothing just happened. Shoo."

Greg heard Sara's voice coming out of the break room as he approached.

"I realize that Julie had her baby a month earlier but I'm sure that the temp agency could have sent somebody a little more professional. I mean she's wearing fishnets Grissom…FISHNETS!"

"Granted her attire could be a little more professional but she was all the agency had on such short notice and she is entirely qualified. But I will talk to her about her attire." Grissom said calmly.

With that Greg walked in. "Good evening everyone." He said deliberately not looking at Sara.

"Greg you dawg" Nick said from a corner "Is it true that you were flirting with the new secretary?"

"Well she was more flirting with me but I did throw her a bone." He responded with a smug grin.

"Well she is fine." Warrick piped in.

"Yes she is." Greg said braging

Sara rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Yes she is" Greg repeated quietly.

As he walked by at the end of his shift he stopped at Constance's desk.

"Worked like a charm." He said flashing a smile.

"I know…that Sara chick really doesn't like me." She said grabbing her purse

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yah. She flashed a killer look as she walked by. I really got under her skin." She said as she got up from the desk. "Don't worry about it." She added noticing the look on Greg's face "I'm used to it. I got a talking to by Grissom. He thinks my attire should be more 'professional'."

"Yah that was Sara too."

"I figured. No worries." She said walking away.

Greg stood there for a second "Constance!" he called after her.

"Yah?"

"I feel bad for getting you into trouble. Can I buy you breakfast?"

"You don't have to feel bad about getting me into trouble. I can do that all by my self. I will let you buy me breakfast if it will appease your conscience."

"You are too kind." He said laughing.

They weren't too sure how it happened but an apology breakfast turned into four hours of talking and laughing and ended with plans for a date.

When he arrived for his next shift Greg almost spit coffee out his nose when he saw Constance's 'professional' outfit.

She stood up and pirouetted for him revealing a black and red pinstriped PVC business style suit. She had her hair pulled back tight with heavy black plastic frames resting on her nose. She had on black nylons with a back seam and black mary jane style stilettos.

"Promise me you'll wear that tonight." He said.

"You mean you aren't curious about what else I can pull out of my closet? Where's the scientist in you?"

"You just pulled that out of your closet?" He asked.

"I have an extensive wardrobe" she said winking as she sat back down at her desk.

He walked off shaking his head.

"Evening Sara" Constance chirped as her newest rival walked by. In the distance she could hear Greg reeling with laughter. A sound he hadn't produced in a long while.

As soon as Greg got home from his shift he forced himself to sleep so he would be able to stay awake for his date. He had kept it quiet at work knowing how fast news traveled in the lab. Constance had been so easy to talk to. She certainly was a free spirit. He could only imaging how much trouble she had gotten into for her attire today. Greg dozed off with the thought of Connie in her PVC suit.

Greg jolted upright at the sound of his alarm. The long hours he had been working had him in a deep sleep. He almost cursed till he remembered his date. It had been longer than he wanted to admit, even to himself since he had any form of a personal life.

"CSI curse" he muttered under his breath as he climbed into the shower.

Waist wrapped in a towel as he ran gel through his hair he heard a knock on the door.

He cursed as he ran to the door and cursed again when he saw Constance through the peep hole. He opened the door till the chain lock caught.

"Hey," he said

"Hey back." She replied looking through the sliver of open door "I know I'm early so if you want I can wait out here."

"No!" Greg said almost too quickly "Come on in." Greg opened the door and blushed as Constance noticed the towel wrapped around precariously his waist.

"I…uh…just have to get dressed" he stammered as he ushered her to the sofa.

"No hurry" Constance said stiffiling a laugh. She looked around the small apartment. It was tidy and modestly furnished. Most of it looked like dorm furniture which it probably was.

Greg came back in the room while Connie was bent over slightly examining his extensive CD collection. She filled out her red pleather pants terrifically. He enjoyed the view before announcing his presence "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Where to?" Connie wondered out loud.

Greg took a good long look. He had been vague about where they had been going. "Do you like coffee?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Constance looked around the small coffee shop…not a typical first date location but they would be able to talk. Too many first dates happened in a movie theatre where there was no talking.

"You look like a 2 cream, 2 sugar kinda gal." Greg said interrupting Constance's thoughts.

"If it's regular coffee…flavored is amaretto 2 cream, 1 sugar. Iced is vanilla bean iced latte no whipped cream and I like my Italian sodas to be pink grapefruit." She said before leaning in and whispering in his ear as though she had a big secret "And I'm a sucker for mochacheno."

Greg looked impressed…this girl knew her way around a coffee house.

"Well this is no 'regular' coffee but it will be 2 & 2." He said walking towards the counter.

Constance watched him strike up a conversation with the java jockey; he had obviously been here a few hundred times before. He looked great in his faded jeans and graphic tee. Most guys would look like shlubs dressed like that but on Greg it worked.

He came back with two coffees and two slices of cheesecake. Constance took one sip of the coffee and her eyes got wide. 'This is wonderful!' she exclaimed.

"Blue Hawaiian." Greg said proudly 'I helped create it.'

"Well he's cute and brilliant." Connie said in a flirting voice

"You think I'm brilliant?" Greg asked in a mock incredulous voice causing Connie to laugh.

Four hours, 3 coffees, a slice of cheesecake and 2 biscotti later they got back into Connie's car.

"I haven't laughed that much in a long while." Greg said with a huge smile.

"That's what I've heard around the office" Connie said in a serious tone. "You can't let your work get the better of you. I've worked enough jobs to know when and what to leave at work."

Greg looked down "Easier said than done."

They drove back to Greg's apartment in silence.

Connie pulled up in front of Greg's building "I didn't mean to end the date on such a down note." She said apologetically.

"No, it's o.k." he replied looking into her green eyes 'You were right. I need to distance myself a little.'

She looked at him softly, he looked so small and lost in his big life. She knew from their earlier conversation that he had wanted to be a CSI for the longest time but now she sensed he was overwhelmed with it all. From the lab cases were numbers and facts, not faces and lives.

"Connie…"

"Greg…" They spoke at the same time.

With that Connie leaned in and kissed him.

Greg was temporarily taken aback. She was more forward and outgoing than the girls he was used to. It didn't take him longer to recover and respond in kind.

Greg could feel him self responding physically to the kiss as he pressed his lips against hers harder. In what seemed like an eternity wrapped up in a second Connie pulled back slightly.

"Would you like to come up for some coffee?" was all Greg could muster.

"If I drink any more coffee I won't sleep for a week but I would like to come up." Connie said shutting off her car.

The trip to Greg's apartment was a blur of kisses and elevator buttons. Once inside the thought of coffee or anything edible was forgotten.

Connie slipped Greg's shirt over his head quickly.

"I don't usually move this quickly" she said blushing slightly but with no intention of slowing down.

"Neither do I but I don't mind" Greg said before pressing his lips to hers as he guided her to the bedroom.

Greg woke up to the alarm. He was surprised to find him self in bed alone and undressed. The bed beside him was unmade but empty. He turned off the alarm and got out of bed. That's when the smell hit him. He tossed on a pair of pants and headed towards the kitchen. In there he found Connie making breakfast.

"Hey sleeping beauty." She chirped

How could she be so chipper he wondered. He himself was exhausted, elated but exhausted.

"Hey yourself" he mumbled as he looked around the kitchen. It was full of cooking paraphernalia he didn't even know he had. He searched until he found what he was looking for. She had even made coffee, this one was a keeper.

As he approached her he noticed her body tense. This was very different from his last memory of her.

"I…uh…hope you like french toast." She stammered uncomfortably.

"I love french toast…but first I like coffee." He said raising his now full cup.

He sat down at the table and watched her move around his kitchen with ease. Her eyes looked up every so often but darted back down to the task at hand when she saw he was still looking at her.

"Constance…" he started sensing her discomfort

"Breakfast is ready" she said coming in with two plates, two cups of orange juice, maple syrup and cutlery on a cookie tray. She put the breakfast down and sat across from Greg, shifting nervously in her seat.

"Constance…" he repeated.

"Greg I just want to apologize for last night." She said poking her French toast with her fork.

"Apologize?" Greg asked incredulously

"Yes…I don't know what came over me. I'm not usually like that and…well I used to be…but I'm trying to change…and…" She stammered still looking at her plate.

Greg got out of his seat and walked over to the very nervous Constance. Taking her face in his hands he looked deep into her green eyes.

"I don't care what you _used_ to be like…last night was wonderful. You helped me forget what I've seen. You were just what this way too serious CSI needed."

Greg watched Constance's eyes soften as she leaned in and kissed him.

Greg walked into the break room with a bounce in his step.

"You look chipper" Catherine commented

"Do I?" Greg asked in a knowing tone as he poured his coffee.

"Yah man" Nick piped up "if I didn't know better I'd swear you…NO!"

"I'm not saying anything" Greg said as he sat at the table unaware that Sara was behind him keeping very quiet.

"Was it the new secretary?" Warrick asked leaning in.

Greg just kept stirring his coffee.

"Swimming in the company pool Greggo?" Nick asked

"Greg" Sara snapped "We have a case to get started on…if you're not too busy otherwise"

Greg's head snapped up and he knew there was going to be hell to pay one way or another.

"Uh…yes'm." He said as he walked out of the room but not before giving a proud look to the guys.


	2. She's with us

Chap. 2

"Man I thought Sara's head was going to explode" Nick said laughing.

Greg looked up and smiled a little "She was pissed."

"Big Yellow Taxi" Warrick said and rolled his eyes as Nick and Greg looked at him blankly "You know Big Yellow Taxi by Joni Mitchell…don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you got till its gone. You guys are embarrassing."

Nick shook his head "I never thought she'd become such a tight part of the group though"

"Well…" Grissom said tentatively "I think you had something to do with that Nick"

All four men looked down at their shoes uncomfortably as Nicks kidnapping was not a pleasant topic of conversation.

May 19th 2005

Constance walked into the Las Vegas crime lab with her purse in one hand and her travel mug in the other. Ever since Greg gave her a bag of Blue Hawaiian to brew at home she found not only was she getting great coffee but saving a bundle in the process. She sat down at her desk and started with the daily drudge. It wasn't long before the lab started to buzz with a negative tone to it. Finally she stopped Grissom as he passed her by for the 6th time.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nicks been kidnapped" he said quickly before going on again.

Constance stood dumbfounded for a moment before sitting down. She knew a little about Nick, mostly from what Greg had told her. Why would anyone want to kidnap Nick? She knew that he had been stalked a few years back. Maybe the guy was back. Part of her hoped that was the case. She didn't want it to be random, if it was it could have been Greg. She fought back the tears as that thought came to mind. Just as she was getting herself together again Greg walked past her, he made brief eye contact but didn't stop. She didn't try to hail him down. He was going to be too busy and too concerned about his friend to calm her fears right now. 'Focus on Nick, I'll still be here after' she thought as she concentrated on her work.

Her desk was flooded with calls when the delivery guy came in. He checked her out and leaned in thinking he was a Casanova "Is this the Las Vegas crime lab?" he asked not looking at her eyes.

"Yes" she snapped.

With that the guy straightened up "Well I have a package for a Gil Grissom. It's regarding…uh…Nick Stokes."

Constance jumped up "What?" her eyes darted around for someone, anyone to accept this package. Never had she been so relieved to see David Hodges. Normally the guy creeped her out but now he looked like an angel.

"HODGES!" she yelled "This guy has a package for Grissom…it's about Nick."

Hodges' eyes widened "DROP THE PACKAGE" he ordered to the now stunned delivery guy "Connie call Grissom…NOW"

Connie watched the two men struggle for the package until Grissom showed up. After they left her desk she could feel her chest tighten. Her breathing picked up. She could feel the panic attack coming on and she had to control it. She couldn't fall apart now…not now…not now.

She got up and got some water. She wanted to help but there wasn't a thing she could do.

She sat helplessly for the rest of her shift, jumping every time the phone rang. Watching the doors hoping the next person coming through would be the cowboy.

Her shift ended with no hope for Greg's friend. She couldn't leave, not without an answer.

She made her way to the break room. Now she could cry. She hardly knew anyone here but still she sobbed. These people were trying to solve crimes, bring closure to families. Why would anyone kidnap one of them? Why Nick? Why not Sara or Warrick or…

Her sobs got more intense. With her head on the table she cried till she fell asleep.

The next thing she knew there was a more positive buzz around the office. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. People were smiling. She didn't need to be a CSI to know what that meant. Again, the first person she could find was Hodges. Her eyes wide she asked "They found him?"

Smiling he answered "Yep, he's alive. He's at the hospital right now. I'm heading over there if you want a lift."

As happy as she was the last thing she wanted to do was take a ride to Desert Palms with Hodges.

"Um…I'll take my car. I want to stop and pick something up."

"Whatever."

Trying to cover her tracks Connie stopped and got flowers and a little teddy bear with a cowboy hat. She only wanted to get the flowers but she couldn't resist the bear too.

She felt a little guilty but she wanted to see Greg more than Nick. After all of this she had to feel Greg just to know he was safe too.

She walked up to the hospital information desk "Excuse me, which room is Nick Stokes in?" she asked.

The nurse glared a bit "Are you family?" she asked dryly.

"She's with us" she heard a female voice call out from behind her.

Unimpressed to be breaking the rules for anyone the nurse just muttered "Go ahead"

Constance turned to see Catherine.

"Catherine…" she said running up to the strawberry blonde "Is he o.k. I don't even know everything that happened. Wait…I'm with you?"

"Nick is going to be fine. Everything will be explained just know that he looks a little rough and yes you're with us. If nothing else Greg will be happy to see you."

Constance blushed. She and Greg were going to keep this under wraps. Inter-office relationships were frowned upon.

"Your secrets safe with me" Catherine said with a smile "In times like this we all need someone. I know I'm going to go home and hug Lindsey extra tight tonight."

In the elevator Catherine gave Constance an abbreviated version of the days events.

'It was random' Constance thought as a lump formed in her throat.

The two women exited the elevator and saw a group of people standing around talking. Constance stood back and watched them. They were all so happy to have their friend back. No, they were more than friends…they were family. She suddenly felt out of place. She didn't belong here. She started to turn when she heard Greg "CONSTANCE!"

He ran up to her. Hugging her tight he kissed her. He didn't care about hiding it anymore, today had taught him how short and unpredictable life was.

Behind them Sara's eyes burned with tears. Today had already been so emotional this was not what she needed. She couldn't help but wonder why she felt like this. Greg had feelings for her for a while. Feelings which she did not reciprocate…till now.

"Nick's going to be kept here over night but he's being released tomorrow." Greg told Constance as they walked toward the group of people. "We're all going out for a big Texan style steak dinner. Would you like to come?"

"Oh…um…I don't know Greg" Constance stammered "You guys should really just do this together, you know, no outsiders."

Sara's heart leapt and she couldn't conceal the slight smirk on her face. Constance caught it and so did Warrick.

"You would be with me" Greg said softly, slightly embarrassed

Constance looked at Sara with angry eyes briefly before looking back at Greg "You talked me into it. I just hope the cowboy can keep up with me." Connie said smiling again.

Greg didn't know much about women but he was sure what he had just witnessed between Sara and Constance was not going to end soon or end well.

Grissom walked up to the newly outed couple "We're going to go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee…care to join us?"

"Sure" Greg said realizing how much he needed coffee.

"I just have to give these to Nick" Constance said holding up the tokens she had bought.

She gave Greg a kiss on the cheek and headed into the room where Nick was sleeping. She let out a small gasp when she saw him. Cath had warned her he looked bad but those fire ants sure did a number on him. Her skin itched and burned just thinking about what he must have gone through. She resisted the urge to scratch as she wrote a note to attach to the gifts. _"Just a token from your shit disturbing temp secretary – Con."_

She placed the gifts on the table next to so many others and headed out the door. As she opened the door to leave she heard Warrick and Sara arguing.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sara defended.

"I'm talking about the look of death you gave Constance."

"I just don't think it's very appropriate for her and Greg to be inter-office dating."

Warrick clicked his tongue "Right. And this has nothing to do with the fact that poor Greg has been nursing an unrequited crush on you for years now and has finally moved on."

"No. This has nothing to do with that."

"I think…"

"Think what ever you want to Rick…I don't care anymore." Sara ended the conversation, her voice shaking with emotion.

Constance waited a minute, listening to Sara's heels click down the hall before exiting the room.

"Did you hear all that?" Warrick asked

"All what?" Constance said in a tone that indicated she had in fact heard but wasn't about to encroach on privacy.

Warrick gave a knowing look and preceded down the hallway "Coffee?" he asked

"Yep" was her answer. They made it down to the cafeteria in silence.

Greg burst out laughing when Constance opened the door the next day.

"What?" She asked angelically

He pulled her in for a hug and then held her at arms length and looked her up and down. She had chosen a pair of black cowboy boots and tight blue jeans, a black button up shirt with dark grey checked pattern tucked in and secured with a black belt covered with gold lace and a large flower belt buckle. Her hair was covered with a trendy black cowboy hat.

"One of these days I'm going to break into your closet and see just what else you have in there." Greg said laughing.

Constance's eyes got wide "You may never return." She said in a mock eerie voice.

"Stuck in your bedroom for all of eternity…I can think of worse things" He said.

"Come on horn dog or we'll be late."

At the restaurant they met up with Grissom, Sara, Nick and Warrick.

Greg had to stifle a laugh as Constance tipped her hat to Sara with a "Howdy mam'"

"Caths gonna be a little late" Warrick informed them "She said to do ahead and order."

"Great" Constance said "I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day. I wanted to give this little lady a run for her money" she said nodding towards Nick.

The table laughed with the exception of Sara.

"You're on" Nick said

Shortly after Constance ordered the 16 oz porterhouse medium well she spotted Catherine enter with what seemed to be a miniature version of her self.

"You must be Lindsey." Constance said standing up, offering the teen her hand. Lindsey shook it with apprehension. She knew everyone in this group except for this new girl in the cowboy hat.

"Yes…who are you?" The teen asked.

"Lindsey" Catherine reprimanded

"I'm Constance." Connie said laughing.

Lindseys eyes got big "Are you the one who's going out with Greg?"

The whole table got quiet. Constance could feel all eyes on her, especially Sara's.

"You could say that I guess." Connie answered quickly "Um…why don't you sit down. We all ordered already but I can go get the waitress for you." She motioned to the table before walking off. Warrick and Nick snickered as Greg made no attempt to hide watching Constance saunter off.

"She's really pretty Greg" Lindsey said as she eyes the menu left for her and Catherine.

"She is isn't she" Greg replied. He could almost feel the ice coming off Sara from across the table.

The rest of the table watched in abject curiosity as Constance kept up with Nick bite for bite. Nick looked up with questioning eyes.

"Only child raised by my father." Was all Constance had to say before digging into what was left of her baked potato.

"I can't decide if this is disgusting or erotic." Greg said as he compared Nick's plate to Connie's.

"I'd go with disgusting" Sara said under her breath.

Connie leaned in and whispered something that made Greg blush.

"I have to go use the washroom." Sara said pushing her way out of the booth.

The tension was heavy at the table until Lindsey piped up. "Is that a nose ring Connie?"

"Yep. I have my tongue done too." She answered.

"Cool!" Lindsey said looking at her mom.

"Not a chance." Catherine said anticipating the question.

Lindsey gave her mother a mutinous look.

"Hey Lindsey…" Constance said leaning in and looking shifty "Just do what I did"

"Yah?" Lindsey said more interested than ever.

"Wait till you're of age, have a job and buy it for yourself" Constance said straightening up.

The table laughed as Lindsey sat back and glared.

"I like you." Catherine said still laughing.

"Well Cath, you're not alone" Greg said putting his arm around Constance.

Behind them Sara was feeling nauseous.


	3. A loss & a promise

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the show...blah blah blah

Keep the reviews comming...I like getting them :)

Chap 3.

Greg made his way up the isle with his groomsmen in tow. He shifted nervously next to the officiant. His stomach churned as the music started. He looked next to himself to Nick who gave him a reassuring look. At the other end of the isle he saw Lindsey start down the isle. She looked so much like her mother with her hair pulled back in a simple French twist. Puberty helped her fill out her satin fitted white halter top. A black satin a-line skirt flowed around her ankles. She carried a single white long stemmed rose with a red ribbon tied around it. Behind her Catherine appeared. Seeing her was like déjà vu. Greg hadn't realized how alike mother and daughter looked. Behind Catherine Sara started to walk. She was wearing the same as the two previous women except she was carrying six white long stemmed roses tied with a red ribbon. She smiled at Greg with tears in her eyes as she made her way up the isle. He watched her take her place at the end of the isle. The music changed and Greg looked up. At the end of the red runner Constance appeared in a white wedding dress with black embroidery. Greg had to smile, even in this context Constance had to pick something which deviated slightly from the stereotype. Her shoulders shone in the sun exposed form the strapless dress. Her black hair was accented by the tiny sparkling tiara and white veil. He knew it was a 'fingertip length' but only from overhearing the girls gush after she had chosen it. In her hands was a bouquet of eleven long stemmed red roses tied with a white ribbon. He knew it would be eleven and he looked at the chair in the front row where the final rose sat. Constance certainly had a way with subtle dramatic expression.

Sept 22nd 2005

Constance sat at her desk picking through the days work when Catherine stormed through the doors. Warrick followed behind looking somewhat subdued. She knew something was up but decided against asking these two. Not long after Nick sauntered through.

"Nick" she called.

"What can I do for you?" He asked

Constance flashed him a flirty look "Well save that for later cowboy, for now what's eating Cath? Is it the case? Problems with Lindsey again? She just fumed through here and I was…frankly…scared"

Nick laughed. He knew Constance had taken a bit of a big sister role with Lindsey lately and the teen seemed to be thriving under her wing.

"Nope…Warrick got married." He answered.

"WHAT?" She asked incredulously

"Yep. Secret ceremony, Vegas style."

"Wow, no wonder Caths pissed. Wait, he didn't even tell you?"

"Nope, but hey, if that's the way he wanted it who am I to interfere?" he said walking away, field kit in hand.

Constance shook her head as she absorbed the information. Warrick was off the market. A loss for single girls all over the city that's for sure.

The rest of her shift finished uneventfully. During her coffee break she had learned from the other secretaries that Warrick and Catherine had always shared some chemistry, another reason for Catherine to be upset. As Constance's shift ended she went in search for Catherine.

"Cath, you need a drink and I am going to take you. No ifs, ands or buts." Constance said wrapping her arm around the older womans shoulder.

"I do need a drink and I wasn't going to question you" Catherine responded in a defeated voice.

On their way out Constance spotted a familiar brunette. "Sara, I'm taking Cath out for a much needed drink. Care to join? Girls night out?" Constance asked.

"I think I'll pass." Sara said with an icy glare.

Constance rolled her eyes and sighed "I try and I try."

"It's not going to work. Once she has her mind made up…" Catherine said as she got into Constance's car.

Constance pulled into the club parking lot. She hadn't even noticed the other cars around but her skilled CSI counterpart did.

"That's Nicks car. And Gregs." Catherine said looking at the cars parked closer to the door.

"The guys were taking Warrick out on an impromptu bachelor party. I just assumed it would involve other people dancing." Constance explained "We can leave if you want. Hit another club."

"No" Catherine sighed "I'm going to have to deal with this eventually. Sooner is better than later."

The women entered the club and went straight for the bar. The club was pretty busy so Constance hoped the guys wouldn't notice them in the myriad of other people but no such luck. Just as Constance was thinking that a kiss landed on the back of her neck.

"I knew this place had gotten hotter." Greg said into her ear.

Constance swung around and pressed her lips to his.

"Cath needed a drink. I didn't know you guys would be here."

"This could be awkward" Greg said stepping back a little.

"Not if you distract her. Ask her to dance."

"What? Ask Catherine to dance?"

"Why not? She needs the distraction and then it will give me a chance to dance with the groom." Constance smiled

Greg mulled it over in his head and walked over to Catherine's seat. He leaned in, spoke and she got up.

"You're a genius you know." Nick stated in her ear.

"I know." Constance said smiling "Now come on and show me some of those moves cowboy." She continued grabbing Nick's hand.

Warrick laughed as he watched a stunned Nick being dragged up onto the dance floor by a girl who was no taller than 5'5" in her heels.

By the end of the night Constance and Catherine had danced with all three of the guys. Nick and Warrick were impressed that Greg had managed to land such a firecracker…or so they could only assume by the way she moved on the dance floor. Catherine watched Constance dance and could see their pasts shared at least one similarity but she had no intention of letting that spill.

At the end of the evening Nick and Greg helped Warrick into a cab and wondered back to the girls. The conversation was starting to wind down when Constance's cell phone rang. She stepped away from the group to take the call.

"CONSTANCE!" Nick called out as he watched her drop to her knees, her cell phone falling out of her hand. Greg picked up the cell phone and finished Connie's phone call as Catherine and Nick helped Constance stand. Her sobs made any attempt to talk indistinguishable. After, they sat her in the passengers seat with the door still open Greg told them what he had learned.

"Her father had a heart attack." He said solemnly "He managed to call 911 but he was DOA."

Catherine couldn't help but think of Lindsey who had also lost her father. The gagging sounds coming from the car snapped Catherine out of her thoughts. Constance was shivering and vomiting.

"I think she's in shock." Catherine said looking up at the guys "I'm in no shape to drive."

Greg was already searching through Constance's purse for her keys. Nick reached in the back for a blanket to wrap Connie in.

"We'll meet you there." Nick said as Greg started Constance's car.

The short drive from the club to the hospital was fraught with every red light. Greg swore as he stopped at one just blocks away from the hospital. Constance gagged again but she had vomited most of what was in her stomach already. 'This car is going to need a serious scrub' Greg thought as he pulled through the intersection.

The hospital waiting room nurse looked at the couple coming through the door and rolled her eyes. Between the blonde haired man and the ragged looking woman in his arms she started to assume it was the result of too much partying. She got a shock when the man pulled out an ID card "Greg Sanders Las Vegas Crime Lab, this woman is in shock."

Greg put Constance's insurance card on the counter and sat her down in a chair.

Nick and Catherine found Greg in the waiting room with Constance's wallet open. He was obviously trying to fill out as much of the information on the waiting room sheets as he could.

"Do you have any idea how much information you need just to receive medical attention?" He asked looking up at them with worried eyes.

Nick looked around "Where's Connie?"

"It's amazing how fast people will be treated if you flash your criminalist ID badge." Greg answered with a quick, false smile.

Catherine walked away in search of coffee for the three of them.

"Her father was all she had" Greg said looking up at Nick.

"That's what Cath said in the car on the way over but I think you are both wrong." Nick said sitting next to Greg "She has you."

Greg paused for a moment.

"Look at you man," Nick said motioning to all the paper in front of him "You are going nuts over this girl. I think you're falling in love with her."

Nick could see that Greg was mulling it over in his head "I think you're right." Greg finally said quietly.

"She's gonna need you now more than ever." Nick said as he saw Catherine walk back with three coffees in her hands "but don't overwhelm her. Keep it under wraps for now."

Catherine put the coffees down in front of the two men but knew better then to ask what they had been talking about. The three of them sat in almost silence with the exception of Catherine's cell phone going off once. After talking to her mother about what had gone on that night she remembered to shut it off.

After what felt like the longest hour of Gregs life a doctor came out.

"Greg Sanders" the doctor called out looking up at her board.

He was standing beside her when she looked back up.

"Um…yah…Constance suffered a mild case of shock. We're releasing her but she probably shouldn't be alone. Is there anyone who can stay with her?" the doctor said as Catherine and Nick walked up as well.

"I have room at my place." Catherine offered.

"No guys," Greg said "I got this one."

Looking at the doctor he continued "I'll take her back to her place where she'll be more comfortable. You can release her into my care."

"Alright." The doctor said signing something on her clipboard "Come with me."

Greg followed the doctor to the examining room where Constance had been treated. He found her sitting in a wheelchair, her eyes and cheeks red from crying. She was stairing straight ahead. Greg had never seen her look so small. Sure her physical size was small but her personality seemed to make up for that and so much more. Greg had never felt such an overwhelming desire to protect someone in his life. Instead he took the handles of the wheelchair and started the walk to the car.

Greg managed to get Constance home and into bed with little difficulty. She seemed very compliant. Then he got on the phone to the airlines to book two tickets to the small town in Canada where Constance grew up. Greg leaned back into the sofa where he was sitting and rubbed his eyes. The evening had gone from celebration to mourning to concern so quickly his body hadn't adjusted. It was then that he realized that over the months that he had been dating Constance she had shared lots about her childhood but almost nothing about herself in the ten years between leaving Canada and now. He knew she had lived somewhere in New York city cause she still wrote her old roommate on occasion but that was about it. Now was not the time to question though, he thought as he lie on the sofa, now was a time to sleep.

Greg woke up to Constance whispering on the phone.

"So all the arrangements have been made? Thank you." She hung up the phone and sat down in the chair across from Greg.

"Thank you." She said simply as she looked over at him.

Confused he asked "For what?"

"For looking after me last night. I knew my father had a bad heart but I never…" her voice cracked as she spoke the last words.

"Constance…" Greg said sitting up.

"I…um…I have to call the airlines. And the lab…I'm going to have to take some time off." She said quickly. Greg could tell she was starting to panic again.

"I already made us plane reservations. We take off at six tonight." He said quietly.

"Us?" She asked looking up quickly.

Now it was Greg's turn to panic. Had he overstepped his boundaries?

"Um…yah. I didn't think you wanted to be alone. I can cancel my plane ticket if you want though." He stammered.

Constance launched herself into Greg's arms. "No!" She said between sobs "I want you to come. Thank You." She pressed her tear salted lips to his. Before he knew what was happening he was carrying her to the bedroom. Something about grief made people want to be closer. She pulled him in closer as they made love.

"I love you Gregory Sanders." She whispered.

He pushed Nick's words out of his mind.

"I love you too Constance Taylor." He whispered back as he looked deep into her eyes.

Ecklie called Constance before she could call him to tell her he had heard the news and to take as much time as she needed. That was not the case when he heard Greg was going with her.

"Ecklie, do I have to remind you how many doubles I've pulled in the last month alone?" Greg asked in a tone which left little room for argument.

"Fine. Today's Wednesday…I want to see you back in the lab on Monday Sanders." Ecklie said before hanging up abruptly.

Greg shook his head as if to suggest he was shaking off the conversation.

"I'm going to go home and pick up a few things. I'll have the cab swing by on the way to the airport and pick you up." He said as he put on his shoes.

"O.K." Constance said quietly.

She kissed Greg as he left and ran to the bathroom to throw up as soon as he closed the door.

The horn outside Constance's apartment signaled it was time for her to go. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her suitcase. She was surprised to see Nicks car when she got outside.

"Cabs are way too expensive and besides," Nick said taking her suitcase from her "I had to give this to you." He handed her a card.

The tears started to flow as she read it. It was a sympathy card signed by almost everybody in the lab, even Sara. There was also a business card from a florists shop indicating they had sent a bouquet.

Constance hugged Nick and whispered "Thank you." before climbing into the back with Greg. Constance hadn't felt this at home with anybody in the last ten years let alone a group of people.

Constance spent the rest of the weekend saying very little. She cried till she didn't have any tears left. Greg wished there was more he could do but he also knew that just by being there he was doing enough.

On the plane home Greg wished he had been able to meet the man responsible for this wonderful woman in his life. So many people had gotten up to speak at the funeral it was amazing. Stories that made people laugh and stories that brought on tears. Greg stroked Connie's hair as she slept slumped against him and pledged that he would do everything he could to fill the void this had left in Constance's life.


	4. Christmas Spirit

Chap. 4

Constance stood before Greg, her eyes brimming with tears as the officiate started to talk.

"Friends and family for Constance and Gregory we are gathered here on what is the most important days in these peoples life. Marriage is such a large step and cannot be taken lightly or without great support. There will be times where one or the other in this union will feel like giving up and that is where you all come in, to make sure they stay together through all life has to give them." Looking at Greg the officiate continued "Greg you may now read what you have written for Constance."

Greg swallowed back the lump in his throat "Constance, we have already been through a lot together, and I believe that God has been preparing us for this moment and for our future together. I promise to keep the good memories alive, and to let the bad ones die. I vow to let the sun go down on our anger, and to treat each morning as a new day to love you, the gift I have been given. I will not forsake you or these vows that we have made, but rather strive to show you my love for the rest of our lives. This is my promise to you."

Random sniffs could be heard as the officiate continued "Gregory please take Constance's hand and repeat after me, I Gregory Sanders"

"I, Gregory Sanders"

"Choose you Constance Taylor"

"Choose you" Greg took a breath as his voice cracked "Constance Taylor"

"As my everything"

"As my everything"

"I vow to see you through the bad times"

Greg saw Constance's eyes look over to the empty chair with the single rose. He squeezed her hand as he repeated the words. "I vow to see you through the bad times."

"And to cherish the good."

Greg smiled as he continued "And to cherish the good"

December 19th 2005,

Constance smoothed down a wrinkle in her dress before giving her reflection in the mirror a nod of approval. Greg would be there any minute to pick her up for the Christmas party and she was looking forward to seeing everybody. It had been a month since Julie had returned from maternity leave and Constance found herself missing everybody back at the lab. Well, almost everybody. She had found a permanent position as a secretary at a private school which paid significantly more than the temp agency had but she still thought back to the wonderful people she met at all the jobs she had done.

The buzzer from down stairs interrupted her train of thought. "Be right down" she said as she did up her shoe. She grabbed her bag and shall and hurried out the door.

Downstairs Greg watched people come off the elevator, people who weren't Constance. Finally he saw her step off. She looked stunning in her black satin dress. The spaghetti straps rested softly on her shoulders as his eyes traveled down past where the dress clung to her hips. The asymmetrical hem line showed just enough of her shapely legs which were covered by her infamous fishnets. She did a quick spin on her simple black strappy heels he could see the back seam on her fishnets. As he took all of this in he also noticed her face. Her eyes looked slightly sunken and her face was pale despite the makeup. Her shoulder blades appeared more prominent as she put on her shall. Greg shook his head slightly, shaking off any concern. Constance was still mourning her father, especially around this difficult season. And her new job kept her pretty busy during the day. He made a mental note to try and make a nice relaxing evening soon. They both needed it.

"Your chariot awaits m'lady" Greg said opening the door of the apartment building.

After they both got into the car Constance leaned in and kissed Greg softly on the cheek.

"You look great" she said "Good enough to eat."

Greg straightened his dark blue tie from under his black sports coat. "Thank you" he said blushing "I feel a little ridiculous dressed up like this."

"Well you'd look ridiculous at the party if you didn't"

Greg rolled his eyes "Logic" he sighed as he pulled off.

Constance's heart started to beat hard as she entered the reception hall. Christmas decorations were everywhere, showing a festive feeling she just couldn't find this year.

She scanned the crowd for familiar faces. A smile crossed her red lips as she spotted Catherine talking with Brass.

"Hey you two" Constance said as she approached the two.

"Hey back" Catherine said hugging Connie. Brass shook Greg's hand "You're looking awfully dapper"

"She made me" Greg said glaring at Connie.

Catherine looked Greg up and down "Well thank you Constance"

"You had your chance" Greg said straightening up.

"Right" Cathrine said smirking "Constance have you tried the buffet? It is delicious."

"You know what Catherine…I was starving at home so I heated up some leftovers. I might just grab a salad or something."

A concerned look washed across Cathrines face before showing Constance to the buffet table.

As Brass and Greg chatted Sara watched them from across the room.

As the evening wore and the drinks flowed the room got a little louder and people a little friendlier.

Cameras flashed as Constance convinced Grissom to get up and dance one song. Everybody was impressed at how well Grissom danced. Constance followed his lead and the two finished the song to applause.

Laughter erupted as Grissom made a comment about how he's always said people are unpredictable.

From behind him somebody messed up Greg's hair.

"There we go." Sara said as Greg turned around "There's the Greg we've all come to know and love."

"Thanks Sara." Greg said nervously "I've felt out of place with my hair all neat like that."

"It's no problem" Sara said stepping closer.

Greg could smell the alcohol on her breath

"Sara? How much have you had to drink?" Greg asked concerned.

"Don't worry. I won't be driving. Besides" She said brushing the air with her hands as though to brush away all of Greg's concerns "It's Christmas, a time for celebrating."

"That it is." Greg said taking Sara's glass from her and taking a sip, mostly so she couldn't.

From across the room Constance resisted the urge to interrupt Greg's conversation.

"Speaking of celebrating." Sara continued "I know you have had a thing for me for a while and I just thought I'd let you know…"

"Sara" Greg interrupted "I'm with Constance now."

"You need someone who is going to stimulate your mind as well." Sara said stepping even closer. Finaly leaning in she whispered "Just letting you know."

From across the room Constance had her teeth locked in anger.

"Now go." Tina Brown said letting go of Connie's arm as they watched Sara saunter away from a dazed Greg.

Constance walked past everyone and into the ladies room where she had seen Sara slip.

"Is it the booze or the fact that what you could once have you now can't?" Constance said as soon as she saw Sara at the sink.

"What?" Sara asked.

"If you had any respect for Greg you wouldn't have flirted with him so openly just then."

"I was just talking to him." Sara slurred

"Greg wanted you for five years and you never had the time of day for him but as soon as he moved on you are available."

"So what? Are you going to tell me to stay away from him? Cause you can't, we work together."

"I don't have to tell you to stay away from him. I trust him, I love him and I trust that he loves me. Like I said if you had any respect for him you wouldn't have done that but it's awfully hard to respect others when you don't even respect yourself." Constance said before spinning on her heels and walking out.

Constance spent most of the rest of the night next to Greg and keeping a close eye on Sara.

As they were about to leave Catherine took Constance aside.

"What did you say to Sara?" the older woman asked

"We talked about common interests." Constance said leaving no room for further conversation.

"What ever you said…it worked. Sara hasn't looked at either of you since you emerged from the bathroom."

"She can look all she wants." Constance said taking her shall from Greg "Merry Christmas Catherine." She finished smiling.

"Merry Christmas Constance."

In the car Greg asked the same question Catherine had and got the same response.

"Common interests huh?" he said looking slyly out of the corner of his eye.

"Drop it Gregory" Constance said in her 'mommy' voice.

From the corner of her eye she could see Greg smile. He knew that she had stood up to Sara but she had also taken it private. He was so impressed with her backbone & class right now it was everything he could do to keep from kissing her right then.

As they got closer to her apartment building Constance noticed that Greg was getting nervous. She weighed her options and decided not to ask him although she did place her hand on his bouncing knee. Mostly because it was distracting her as she drive.

Greg ran his hand through his hair nervously as Constance turned the key to her door. Her eyes got wide and filled with tears as she looked around the room.

When she had left her apartment showed no signs of the upcoming holiday. But now there was a 7 foot tree lit and decorated. A fake mantle with a pretend fire had been erected on an empty wall and was decorated with lit garland and two stockings.

Constance stepped in the room with shaking legs. Greg smiled as he saw the tears stream down Connie's face. Normally this would be cause for concern but the broad smile on her face showed him he had nothing to fear.

Constance laughed as she came around the sofa and saw that there was even a train set up around the tree. Her tears became more evident when she realized it was her fathers train set from her childhood Christmases. In fact the ornaments were from her dad too.

Her entertainment unit was decorated with lit garland and her fathers nativity scene was set up. Constance turned to Greg, he could see her try to speak a few times before managing to ask "How?"

"I called your aunt and explained how you were lacking in Christmas spirit this year and asked her if she would mind sending the Christmas decorations from your fathers place. She had no problem…in fact they were at my house within the week. Then I asked your landlord to break in for me. I love the fact that you have a female landlord…she's a sap."

Constance laughed as she traced her name on the stocking hanging above her 'fireplace'.

"I bought the fireplace cause I knew you had one growing up and I had the stockings made up." Greg continued.

Constance fingered Greg's stocking lovingly. She couldn't believe the thought and effort he had put into all of this.

"I paid Lindsey and a few of her friends to set it all up while we were at the party. I must admit they did a great job." He finished looking around impressed

"Oh my god Greg…this is all too much." Connie said through her tears.

"I know you have been so down about not having your father with you this Christmas but life goes on. Life with new people." He replied softly touching his own stocking for effect.

"Now my gift to you is going to pale so badly in comparison." Constance laughed.

"You are the only gift I want. You are the only gift I need." Greg said taking Constance in a hug. He brought his lips down softly onto hers. He could taste her tears as he kissed her harder.

After making love under the tree they fell asleep they fell asleep in each others arms. Constance could almost feel the heat of the fire as she drifted off…finally feeling the Christmas spirit.


	5. Another hospital visit

Chap. 5

Greg looked deep into Constance's green eyes. He could smell the pine oil burning and everything seemed just a little brighter at the memory of all the lights. From the corner of his eye he could see Lindsey and he smiled. She had been so excited to do that favor and the fact that she was getting paid made it even better.

The officiant repeated more words for Greg to repeat "I will enjoy days of health,"

"I will enjoy days of health" Greg repeated

"And see you through times of illness"

Greg choked up at the sound of this "And…see you through…ti…times of illness" he finished as Constance gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Feb 14 2006

Greg rang the buzzer for a third time before letting himself into Connie's building with his newly acquired key. Constance valued her independence like she valued air so when a key to her apartment had been in his Christmas gift he was truly touched.

As he pushed the buttons in the elevator he wondered why Connie hadn't answered her buzzer. She knew he was coming over and it wasn't like her to flake off.

He smiled as he exited the elevator. He could hear the music blaring from her apartment. 'No wonder she didn't hear the buzzer' he thought as he let himself into her apartment, knowing any knock would be futile.

A quick search of the kitchen and living room came up empty but as he entered the bedroom his heart stopped. He felt the blood in his veins run cold. On the floor, in front of her closet Connie lay motionless.

Greg wasn't sure where the voice was coming from but from somewhere outside himself he could hear a phone being dialed and somebody saying "This is Greg Sanders from the Las Vegas crime lab and I need an ambulance."

Greg sat in the emergency room feeling useless and impotent. He knew that he had to be there to get the doctors report but he felt like he should be processing the scene or doing something, anything pro-active. He couldn't stand the thought of Constance's apartment being a crime scene or of her being evidence. He felt sickened at the thought of somebody scraping her nails for skin samples or even doing a rape kit. No…there couldn't have been a rape…the scene was too quiet.

After a while a few fellow CSI's started to filter in and out, seeing how Constance was doing and how Greg was holding up.

"Catherine processed the scene herself and came up with nothing. No signs of forced entry or a struggle, no unusual fingerprints and nothing to send to the lab." Grissom relayed when he showed up.

"I know" Greg said, his voice void of emotion "She just left."

Grissom sat next to Greg. Normally the silence would have been uncomfortable but there was simply nothing to say. Greg knew Grissom was just being there for him and he appreciated it. Grissom looked around the waiting room and wondered if there was ever another day, other than valentines day when the ER would be so dressed up. Even Greg was wearing a tie.

"Greg Sanders?" A voice said from across the room. Greg looked up and saw the attending doctor. He crossed the room with a speed and energy he didn't know he had in him.

The doctor scanned the chart again before starting "She's stable but still unconscious. We don't know when she'll wake up. She is extremely dehydrated and malnourished. We suspect it's been days since her last meal."

Greg struggled to comprehend the last thing he heard "No…that's not possible. We meet for breakfast almost every morning. As I'm getting off work and she is going to work."

Grissom put a hand on Gregs shoulder, partially out of concern for the younger man and partially to keep him from rambling on as he was prone to do when he got nervous or upset.

"It has probably been a few fays since she left any of it in her stomach long enough to warrant any form of nourishment then" The doctor continued with professional distance.

Greg had used the same distance everyday at work but only now did he fully understand why that seemingly cold exterior angered so many people.

"We are still waiting on her blood work. I'm sorry we don't have more for you at this time." The doctor continued.

"Can I see her?" Greg asked

"Two at a time. Room A318." The doctor said before walking off.

Greg looked at Grissom before following the signs to Constances room.

People filtered in and out of Connie's room over the next few hours. Between visitors Greg tried to sleep but he couldn't. He kept berating himself. Catherine had told him Connie was getting too thin but he had just chalked it up to her mourning the loss of her father. It made sense though, the development of an eating disorder after the obesity related death of a parent. It was text book. He felt like such an idiot for not noticing it. He felt like he had let Connie down.

"I'm so sorry Connie." Greg whispered softly through his tears.

Nick watched Greg put his head down on Constances hand and start to sob silently. Deciding that this wasn't the best time to announce his presence he turned and went in search of coffee for himself and Greg.

Greg cried for a few minutes before lifting his head, self conscious that a visitor might be watching. He couldn't help but notice the red spot that had begun to form between Connies legs.

As a CSI he had gotten used to blood and the natural order of things but he felt a little embarrassed for Connie. Having strangers take care of this would not go over well were she awake.

Greg wiped his eyes one last time before wandering out into the hall in search of a nurse. Instead he saw Connie's doctor coming up the hall.

"Um…I think Connie has gotten her period." Greg told the doctor as he approached.

"That's not possible" the doctor said his eyes wide and turning to the nurses station "Karen, Amy we have an emergency in room A318…she's miscarrying."

The doctors and nurses all rushed past Greg leaving him in a daze.

Nick came around the corner just in time to see Greg throw up where he stood.

Greg waited outside Constance's room until her doctor finally came out.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sanders but there was nothing we could do to stop the miscarriage." The doctor said softly

"I didn't even know." Greg said into his chest.

"It's possible she didn't either. An eating disorder will often cause a disruption in menstrual cycle. We also suspect she was only about 8 - 10 weeks pregnant."

"Christmas…the tree and lights…" Greg stammered feeling light headed again.

"Woah man…are you O.K.?" Nick asked snapping Greg back into reality.

"Oh…yah…" Greg said shaking his head slightly "So I guess her blood work came back. And don't candy coat it…I'm a chemist." He continued looking at the doctor.

"Yes it did." The doctor said looking at his charts "She had elevated levels of bisacodyl USP, sennosides, senna leaves, phenylpropanolamine and ephedrine hydrochloride."

"Laxitives and diet pills?" Greg asked incredulously

"Yes and quite the cocktail." The doctor said matter-of-factly

"But they weren't found in her apartment." Greg said still not wanting to believe

"Suffers of anorexia and bulimia tend to hide these things. She probably has them hidden some where safe and undetectable. I'll be sending a psychiatrist who specializes in eating disorders to speak with Constance as soon as she wakes up."

"Thank you doctor" Greg said before the doctor walked away

Connie's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room. It took her a minute to realize where she was. Her head was throbbing and she had no idea why she was in the hospital. She looked next to her bed where Sara sat next to Greg who was dead asleep sitting up.

Connie got one look at Sara and sighed closing her eyes. She didn't have the strength to deal with her right now.

"He hasn't left your side." Sara said quietly.

"I don't even know why I'm here." Constance said not opening her eyes

"You passed out. The doctors still haven't figured out if it was from all the pills you were taking or if it was from the lack of food energies. Either way you have been out for almost 36 hours." Sara said

Constance sighed before asking "How's Greg?"

"How do you think?" Sara asked angrily "He's the one that found you…passed out in your bedroom. He's been a mess."

"I never meant…" Constance started choking up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that." Sara said quickly.

Constance looked up at the bags hanging from her IV pole.

"Why do I have a blood bag?" she asked still studying the bags.

"You had a miscarriage" Greg said from behind Sara, his eyes still closed.

Sara silently got up and left the room leaving the two alone.

"A…what?" Constance asked her eyes filling up with tears again.

Taking her hand Greg just leaned in and kissed Connie's forehead.

"Apparently you were pregnant. You lost it shortly after you got here."

"I didn't know…I'm sorry" Constance sobbed

Kissing her on the forehead again Greg's tears fell into Constance's hair which had started to thin with her illness. He hadn't realized how much he wanted to be a father till Constance lost their baby. It had always just been a possibility in the back of his head but now it was in the forefront of his mind.

"When can I get out of here?" Constance asked after a few minutes. "I want to go home."

She sounded so small and defeated, it pained Greg to tell her.

"You are going to have to go into a centre for eating disorders for at least a month before you can go home." He said gently

Constance closed her eyes at the thought.

"I'm fine." She said "I just…"

"You just? You justoverloaded on laxatives and diet pills Constance Anne Taylor" He said raising his voice to her for the first time ever. "You just passed out on your bedroom floor…you just suffered a miscarriage from all of this."

"Greg please" She pleaded her eyes wide with fright

"You just scared the life out of me." He said calming down a little at the sight of her frightened "And I really think you could use the intense therapy the facility can offer."

"I can't afford it. The lawyers haven't finished with the paper work from my fathers estate…we still have to sell his house."

"Catherine offered to pay for it. She said it's the least she could do for you taking Lindsey under your wing."

"She didn't go to Sam did she?" Constance asked worried about Catherine's pride.

"I don't think so. I think she had this already."

Constance closed here eyes again. Exhausted from the effort just a conversation had taken she realized that Greg was right.

"I feel like Sandra Bullock in '28 Days'." She said.

"Just don't break up with me in the end." He said smiling a little.

"Just don't bring me Ex-Lax in the centre." She quipped.

"Done." He laughed

A few minutes later the doctor came in and said that Constance would be released into the care of the centre in a few days when her strength returned.

"But until then you will be under the watch of a PSW." He finished in a stern voice.

"I figured as much…one of my many jobs was PSW and I did my share of vomit & suicide watches. Just ask for a young one with a sense of humor would ya?." She said looking at the doctor. He just gave a small nod and walked off.

"Um…I'm gonna need some clothes and my tooth brush…" Constance said quietly looking at Greg.

"Sara already got some and a bunch of your toiletries. I gave her my key." He said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. He grimaced inside at how bony it had gotten. How could ha not have noticed?

"Sara?"

"Yah. She feels really bad. I don't know why but she has really done a 180."

"Greg?"

"Yes"

"Thank you for being so strong for me lately. You are my angel."

"Thank you for saving me from becoming another work-a-holic CSI. That can be just as defeating."

Constance didn't know what else to say. She had never felt more dependant on anyone and while it was nice to have someone who loved her so completely she felt ashamed and scared. All she could do was close her eyes and swallow back the lump that seemed to make a permanent home in her throat.

Greg got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride home Nick" he said to the man in the drivers seat.

"No problem man." Nick responded "Hey G, You gonna be o.k.?"

Greg felt way too exhausted to pretend anymore "I don't know." He said past the lump in his throat. "Why don't you come up for coffee or something."

"Blue Hawaiian?"

"Of course" Greg said with a forced smile.

Nick shut off his car without saying a word. The ride up to Gregs apartment was silent.

More silence as Greg started the pot of coffee. Nick turned on the tv for some background noise.

"You really gotta get a better cable package G, there is hardly anything decent on." Nick said flipping channels randomly.

"Greg?" he called again. When he got no response he got up. He found Greg sobbing silently over his kitchen sink.

"Come on man…you need a decent sleep." Nick said taking the younger man by the elbow.

Nick sat on the sofa uncomfortably with the TV on mute till he heard quiet snoring coming from the other room.

He left as quietly as he could. Greg had shown strength nobody at the lab thought he possessed. Nobody could blame him for finally breaking down. Nick got into his car oddly glad that he had been there. Greg was there so completely for Constance but he needed somebody to be there for him too.


End file.
